Mox and Lance
by mswriter07
Summary: This is a Varsity Blues story. The pairing is Jonathan 'Mox' Moxon and Lance Harbor.
1. Chapter 1

For three days Jonathan 'Mox' Moxon paced his room worrying about Lance. He knew he should be seeing his little sister Jules but couldn't bring himself to with what happened to Lance. Somehow over their high school years he had developed what he thought was admiration for Lance but with the latest injury and him not being able to play ever again, made Mox rethink the admiration and admit to himself that he liked Lance as more than a friend. Mox growled and looked at the time, he hoped he wasn't too late for visiting hours.

At the hospital he found he still had some time left and that Kilmer and his family had gone for the day. He let out a breath in relief when he didn't see any of them by Lance's room or inside when he poked his head in to check. Lance had an old football game on the tv and when he heard the door open he smiled at seeing his friend. "Hey Mox."

Mox eased into the room and let the door shut behind him. "Hey Lance. How are ya feelin'?"

"I'm doing alright."

"Sorry about your knee."

"Come here Mox." Lance motioned for Mox to come and sit next to him on the bed. When Mox sat down albeit stiffly Lance continued, "My knee isn't your fault. It's Kilmer's and mine. I should've told him when so that I might be able to keep playing."

Mox looked over the cast and asked, "How many surgeries to repair it?"

"About a half dozen and then physical therapy afterwards." Lance said as he thumped the brace covering the cast.

"That'll take at least two years with surgeries and then months of physical therapy."

"I'll be okay. Don't worry about me too much Mox." Lance threw an arm around Mox's shoulders and pulled him into a headlock. "Go enjoy Brown. You're made for better stuff than this town can offer you."

Mox laughed and Lance let up on the headlock but kept his arm around Mox. "So are you Lance. You're smart as hell and can do whatever you set your mind to."

"You want me to follow you to Brown or something man?" Mox froze for a minute and Lance said, "I'm kidding."

Mox forced a chuckle and said, "I know."

"Still not too late to send in an application for an academic scholarship."

"Only if you want to. I thought you were wanting to go to Texas A & M or Texas State?"

"Only if I was playing football and now since I can't then it might be nice to see something besides this town and state for a while at least."

"It'd be nice to see a familiar face every once in a while on campus."

"That's what I was thinking. Have you seen Jules lately?"

Mox swallowed and said, "Not since you got injured."

Lance heard the honesty in his friend's voice and he asked, "Why haven't you seen her?"

"Between school and her being here and at her job. It's not a lot of time left."

"I can see that. Why'd it take you so long to come see me?"

"No one seemed very happy with me and between your family and the coach I figured I'd wait a few days."

"That's smart of ya. They wouldn't let me call ya or nothing once I came off the anesthesia from surgery. I wanted to see how you were doing."

Mox chuckled and Lance pulled him against his chest as he rested against his bed and Mox said, "I've paced my room for three days hoping you wouldn't kill me."

"I wouldn't hurt you and you know it. I wanted to kill Kilmer but not being able to walk right now prevents that."

"The whole team wants to kill Kilmer right now."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one." Lance grinned as he carded his fingers through Mox's hair.

Mox took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing Lance? I'm not a puppy."

Lance leaned close to Mox's ear and said, "Only doing what we both want."

Mox groaned and pulled away from Lance except Lance caught Mox's shirt front and pulled Mox close again. "Get me an application to Brown that I can fill out while I'm in here and we'll see what happens."

Mox nodded and Lance grinned again before he leaned in and kissed one of his oldest friends. The move, even though Mox was expecting it, he couldn't believe the sparks. He gasped and Lance nipped his bottom lip and pushed his tongue inside. Mox returned the kiss as he braced himself above Lance's chest and anything else was cut short by a nurse walking in on them.

She raised her hand to her mouth and said, "Oh my. Sorry to interrupt but visiting hours are over."

Lance still had his fingers curled in Mox's shirt and he looked at the nurse. "S'okay." Then he turned back to Mox and said, "I get out of here in a couple of days. I'll have them call you and you come get me."

"I can do that." Mox breathed. He kissed Lance one more time and Lance let go of his friend, no, he didn't know what to call him but they'd figure it out.

He watched as Mox left his room on unsteady feet before he got comfortable on the bed again so the nurse could get his vitals before they gave him another morphine drip. He couldn't wait to see what life would bring him especially if he could get into Brown on an academic scholarship and had the rest of his surgeries up there. He knew he and Mox would make a great team at whatever they did, whether starting a business together or advancing their friendship into being a couple. He didn't like that they would be breaking his sister's heart but he was following his heart.

The nurse finished and she said, "Take it easy the next few weeks and try not to walk on that leg if you can help it."

"I don't think that'll be a problem ma'am." Lance said as he pulled the covers higher and turned the tv off. The nurse patted his shoulder and left the room with a small grin on her face. She had been right all along - Lance Harbor was in love with his second string quarterback Jonathan 'Mox' Moxon.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later Mox went to the hospital after school and saw Lance in one of the wheelchairs with his crutches propped against the chair by him. Mox smiled and said, "Anxious aren't you?"

Lance laughed and said, "Thought it'd save us time."

"Why? In a hurry to get somewhere?" Mox asked looking over Lance's wheelchair seeing his backpack and overnight bag hanging off the handles.

"Somewhere where we can talk would be great." Lance said as he looked around the hospital lobby.

"No one's listening to us Lance and yes I do know a spot we can go."

"Just making sure. Let's get out of here." Lance grinned.

Mox pushed Lance's wheelchair out of the lobby as Lance held onto his crutches so no one had to make two trips. Mox helped Lance into the passenger seat of his old car and put his bags in the backseat of the car. The nurse took the chair back inside and Mox got in the driver's side. "Ready for a short drive?"

"Short? Where is this place at?"

"It's only about a mile from here. That old farm place, there's a pond in a knot of trees. No one really knows about it so we should be undisturbed."

"How long you have that place staked out?"

"It's pretty new to me. I found it about six months ago and haven't told anyone about it. I go and read and stuff out there."

"So it could be an 'our' spot kind of thing?"

"Could be if you like it."

"No more teasing man. Get going." Lance said as he punched Mox's shoulder.

"I'm going, I'm going." Mox drove them to the small area and before he helped Lance out of the car he pulled a blanket out of the trunk.

"Getting all girly on me Mox?"

Mox rolled his eyes and said, "Not in your lifetime." He laid the blanket out and then helped Lance sit down in the middle but with plenty of room for his leg to stretch out with the cast.

Lance looked over the small area and said, "This is nice and it'd be even better when I don't this cast on my leg."

"Glad you like it." Mox said as he laid back on the blanket with his hands laced behind his head.

Lance looked down at him and he readjusted himself so he could prop his head up in his hand and Mox looked at him. "You seem so at ease out here?"

"I am when Kilmer's nowhere in sight."

"Me too man. He kept pushing me this last year and I knew I shouldn't have been playing but I didn't want to let anyone down."

"You wouldn't have let anyone down. I would've played willingly if you would've come to me when this started going on."

"I know you would have." Lance said quietly as he ran his fingers over Mox's brow and carded his fingers through his hair.

"You're going to kiss me again aren't you?"

"I was thinking about it." Lance said before he leaned down and pressed his mouth to Mox's. Mox moaned and kissed Lance back before Lance nudged at Mox's bottom lip so he could deepen the kiss. Mox wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulders and the two duelled for dominance - Mox letting Lance win as he was injured.  
After they pulled their shirts off the two heard noises along the small road that Mox had driven them down and Mox rolled Lance to his back mindful of the cast. Mox grabbed the first shirt he could reach and put it on only to find it was Lance's. "Shit. Shit. Shit." Mox went to pull the shirt off but Lance stopped him.

"Looks good on you." Lance whispered as he tugged the material down over Mox's stomach.

A moment later with the two men looking at each other still a bit tangled up and for the next couple of minutes all they could hear was shrieking. Lance tilted his head back and said, "Dammit."

Mox looked up and saw Jules. Jules looked between her brother and her, she'd call him her ex-boyfriend from that point on, boyfriend. She saw Lance relaxed on the blanket without his shirt which Mox had managed to be wearing. She wasn't even mad at her brother but she was pissed at Mox. "What the hell do you think you're doing Johnny? No don't answer that because I know what you're doing. I didn't want to see this but I should've known what was going to happen since Lance went into the hospital."

"How did you know anything was going to happen?" Mox asked.

"Because you give my brother the same looks I give you Johnny. You didn't start doing it until this year so I thought you were just looking out for him but when he fell on Friday's game I knew we were done."

"I'm sorry Jules. I didn't mean for any of this to happen the way it did."

"I accept your apology but don't think I'm not hurt just because I managed to see this relationship's end. I will be cordial but don't think we can talk like we used to do."

Mox went to open his mouth but Lance closed it for him and looked at his sister upside down. "Thank you Jules."

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me if you're still together in a year, five years, ten even. Then you can thank me." Jules turned around and left the grove for the last time after that confrontation. She just hoped her brother wasn't stupid and let Mox go.


End file.
